Damaged
by castlecoffeelover
Summary: Kate Beckett is a Junior in High School and she's still trying to get over what happened last year. No guy could fall in love with a girl like Kate. Shes damaged, stubborn and has open wounds right now. But what happens when new guy Rick, Finds him self falling in love with the one and only, Kate Beckett.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

**Hey guys: So this is my first Castle and Beckett story and I'm not really a writer so just give it a try.**

**I am a horrible speller :P **

**This Chapter may be a little bit shorter just to start us off but I will try to make all the other chapters longer.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Castle.**

* * *

Tick. Tock.

Tick. Tock.

Tick.

Tock.

RING!

"Okay class, make sure you get the rest of this sheet done. Which is pages 4 though 7. And that will be all. I will see you guys tomorrow." The teacher yells over her classroom as her students rush out to their next class.

"Miss Beckett?" Says Mrs. Ross as she walks over to the only one left in the classroom.

"Miss Beckett!" Kate's head snaps up and looks up at her math teacher, Mrs. Ross as she hears her name and looks around to see the classroom is,

Empty. Oh, no. Not again.

"Oh! Mrs. Ross, I'm so sorry. I guess I fell asleep. Trust me, It won't happe..."

"Save it Kate. You must have dreaming pretty hard not to hear that bell ring." Mrs. Ross interrupts Kate as she gives her the look that as the other classmates say, is her death glare. "Mrs. Beckett, this is not your bedroom and this desk, is not your bed. Therefore you need to stay awake. What happened to the old Kate I knew? Never, ever have I seen you fall asleep in this classroom. You know you are one of my best students, you make good grades, a hard worker and I know for a fact that you want to get in to a good college so why have I had to get on you twice in one week for you falling asleep in this classroom? You have to be awake to learn and by paying attention. You make good grades now but Kate, If you keep this up this class is not going to easy anymore for you."

Kate looks away and drops her head. How embarrassing. Monday she could barely keep her eyes open and fell asleep for a full minute and Mrs. Ross just had to be looking at her right when she went to dream world and here she is now, getting told that shes going to make bad grades just because she fell asleep. Great.

"Look, I'm sorry. I just, I stayed up late last night to do homework and I lost track of time."

Mrs. Ross nods her head and there's a moment of silence before Kate reaches down to get her book bag, stands up out of her desk to get ready to walk out.

"Kate, wait."

Kate turns around as she was almost to the door. "What?"

"What ever happened to the old Katie I have be been teaching for the past 3 years?"

"Shes gone," Kate whispers as she stares right in to Mrs. Ross eyes and then looks away. "She changed."

"Kate, I know last year was hard for you," Kate's head snaps up as Mrs. Ross tries to form the right words. "And I get that, but we can't keep living in the past. I'm not saying to just forget everything because trust me, you won't. It will always be there. But that doesn't mean this year can't be good. There has to be something good you can find in this and this year."

Kate nods and looks back at Mrs. Ross. "Yeah, but I can't find anything good."

"sometimes your not looking at the right place." Mrs. Ross shoots back.

"Yeah well, I gotta get to my other class if I don't want to be late. Well," Kate looks at the cock hanging on the wall beside the door. "Actually, I'm already late."

"Here." Mrs. Ross says and she walks to her desk and grabs some paper out of her notebook. "Here's a note for your teacher saying you were with me." Mrs. Ross walks over to Kate and hands her the paper.

"Thanks," Kate says as she takes the paper.

"Anytime." Mrs. Ross watches as Kate turns around and starts for the door again." "And Kate?"

"Yeah?"

"If you need anything, I mean anything, let me know and I will try my best to help you."

Kate nods her head and finally goes for the door.

* * *

As it turns out, Kate was only five minute late to her second class. She rushes to her locker to grab her history book and runs to class.

As she walks in the class everyone is seated and all eyes of course go to her. "Well, Miss. Beckett. Nice to have you in class today. What's your reason for being late huh?"

"Beckett walks in fully and walks to Mr. Peter to give him the note. "Sorry, I was with Mrs. Ross. She had to talk to me about something."

Mr. Peter looks over the note and nods his head. "Very well. Have a seat please." As Kate walks by her teacher, she comes face to face with a brown hair blue eye boy. Shes surprised she didn't notice him right away. He was standing right beside Mr. Peter and looked to be new here. He had a blue button down shirt that went right with his bright blue eyes. He had jeans that fit him well and some black sneakers and brown shiny hair. He was the most handsome guy she has ever seen.

"Miss Beckett please have a seat." Kate didn't notice that she stopped in her track was was staring at this boy but she wouldn't the only one staring.

"Oh yeah, sorry." Kate says as she comes to her seat beside her best friend, Laine.

"Nice move Kate." Laine says and smiles.

"Stupid." Kate says. Laine has been her best friend since middle school. Laine was a dark girl with black long, dark hair. Everybody knew to never mess with the girl. She could take you in a heartbreak. She was even worse when it came to people close to her. She doesn't hold back and tells you just how it is. That's what she loves about her. Laine always has Kate's back and was always there for her no matter what. Kate could hardy keep anything from her without Laine going crazy and doing every thing she could think of to get it out of her.

"Class, I want to take a minute and introduce someone. Everyone, this is Richard Rogers."

"Please, call me Rick." Rick says as Mr. Peter turns to face him.

Mr. Peter smiles and turns back to the class. Rick here, just moved to New York from Los Angeles. Since this is the middle of the year, I want all of you to make him welcome. "Um, Rick you can have a seat beside," Mr. Peter looks around the class room and lands his eye on someone. "Miss Beckett." He says as he points to the back row where it seat Laine and Kate.

Rick's eyes land on Kate. Man, she was breathtaking. She about knocked the wind out of him when she came rushing in to class. She looked like she was about 17, since they were in the 11th grade. She had chestnut hair and it came past her shoulders in perfect curls. she was wearing a plan v neck purple, tight fitting shirt, tight fitting jeans that showed off her every curve and black flats. She had pretty hazel eyes too but when she came running in the classroom he saw a bit of sadness in them but he couldn't place it. There was just something off. He always was good at details and reading people but for some reason this, Miss Beckett was it? looked different form all the other girls.

Rick walks over and locks eyes with Kate and takes a seat to the left of Kate.

"Okay class, get your books out and read for a few moments. I need to go run down something to the office real fast."

As Mr. Peter walks out of the class room Laine turns to Kate. "Hey, why were you late?" Laine says to Kate as she takes her book out.

"Um," Rick hears Kate speak. "I fell asleep in Mrs. Ross class this morning and she kelp me after class to give me a lecture about how if I keep this up that I'm not going to do good."

"Kate, again?" Laine signs as she turns her body in her desk to face Kate more fully. "Didn't this happen on Monday too?" Kate nods. Laine knew Kate for a long time and it wasn't like Kate to just fall asleep in class. Kate was one of the most hardest worker she has met and when Kate is doing something, there is no need in even trying to stop her. Kate always made A's and already has her future planed out. It wasn't like Kate to be like this. "What now? did you stay up all night studying?

"Well after school I had to help my Dad with something and then the time got away from me and I had to study and,"

"Kate," Laine cuts her off. "You do know that your a straight A student right? Even if you didn't try I think you would still pass this year. Why are you always throwing your self at school? I know you want to get in to a good college but come one, Your smart! You don't have to work your self to death all the time. At least get some more sleep."

"I know, I know but school, It just keeps me busy and distracted."

"Yeah, I know sweetie. But you need a break sometimes."

As Kate was about to speak, Mr. Peter walks back in the class room and the class starts.

* * *

Class goes by pretty fast and before they know it, the bell is already ringing. Kate and Laine walk out of the class room and to their lockers to put away their books and to get ready for launch break.

"So what do you think of the new guy, Rick? Laine says they move to Kate's locker after Laine got all her books up.

"Um, what about him?" Kate says as she closes her locker.

"Well you two had quite the stare down." Laine smirks.

"What? No we didn't I just, I was kind of shocked to see him. I didn't know who he was and I was just trying to see if I knew him that's all." Kate says as her and Laine start walking to the cafeteria. "Ah crap. Hey, I left my phone in my locker. I'm going to go get it. I'm meet you in the cafeteria."

"Okay girl." Laine says as she watches Kate run off.

Kate's walking back to her locker and then all of sudden... "Ouch! Gosh!" As Kate was walking around the sharp turn, something or, someone ran right in to her.

"Oh my god! Are you okay?" Rick looks down to where he ran in to a girl. She was lying on the ground and her hair was fanning over her face. The girl looks up.

Oh. It's the girl. Rick thinks to himself.

"Hey? Are you okay?" Rick asks as he squats down to Kate. "I'm so sorry. I didn't see you there."

"No, no it was my fault. I was coming around the corner too fast"

"Are you hurt?" Rick says as looks right in to those beautiful eyes of hers.

"Um," Kate says as she feels her head. I think I hit my head on the wall when I went down." Kate states as she looks at the wall right beside her.

"Here, can I? Can I see?" Rick reaches his hand out to see.

Kate looks at him for a second than nods her head yes. Rick reaches out his hand and puts it on the left side of her head. "Does this hurt when I do this?" Rick says as he touches a spot on Kate's head.

"Ouch, yes." Kate says though gritted teeth.

"Sorry, sorry. Here let me help you up." Rick says as he grabs hold of Kate's upper arms and lefts her up. "Slowly." Rick says when Kate stands up a little to fast. "I think we should go to the office, get you checked out."

"I'm sure I should be fine." Kate says as Rick gives her a look.

"You sure? You hit your head pretty hard and it looked like it hurt."

"I mean," Kate looks up at Rick. "Yeah, I guess it wouldn't hurt getting it checked out."

"Okay, good." Rick smiles up at Kate and starts walking to the office. "By the way, I'm Rick. I saw you in my first class. But I didn't get your name."

"It's Kate."

"Kate Beckett. Nice name." Rick says and opens the door to Kate to walk in to the school office."

"What can I help you with?" A lady with a green dress comes up to them and smiles.

"Miss. Abby, I was walking to my locker to get my phone and I ran in to Rick here," Kate looks at Rick and back to Miss Abby. "And I hit my head on the wall pretty hard and I have a headache. Can the nurse check me out?"

"Yes, of course!" Miss Abby, says as she shows Kate to the nurses room. "Rick, are you going to wait on her?"

"Um," Rick looks at Kate and then back to Miss Abby. "Yeah, I'll wait on her."

Rick takes a seat in the office and waits for a while then sees Kate walk out of the room.

"Hi," Kate says as Rick stands up.

"Hey."

"I have to go home. I have a headache so they have to send me home but I should be fine and be back for school tomorrow."

"Oh. Look, Kate. I'm sorry."

"Hey, it wasn't your fault." Kate says as Miss. Abby walks up to them.

"Hey Kate, Addie is on her way up and said she will drive you home."

"Okay." Kate signs.

"Everything okay?" Rick says when he hears the sign from Kate.

"Yeah." Kate says when they hear the door open and both Rick and Kate look back at the same time.

"Oh my gosh." Rick says as he sees who just watched in.

"Kate, you have a twin?!"

* * *

**Please leave reviews for me and let me know if I should go on with this story.**

**Hope you like it. :)**

**-Michelle**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

**Thank you guys so much for giving this story a chance. It means a lot to me!**

**And now for Chapter two!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Castle.**

* * *

"Kate, you have a twin?!" Rick says to Kate as he turns back to her.

Addie walks up to Kate and a very shocked looking Rick. "Um yeah, why is that so shocking?" Addie says as she sizes up the stranger standing next to her sister.

"I, I just, um, It's just..." Rick stumbles upon his words as both girls look at him. "I just didn't expect for you to have a twin." Rick looked at Kate."And you girls are the same person! Just different fashion." Rick says as he turns to Addie and then back to Kate to see the different outfits.

"What? Is that a bad thing?" Kate turns to stare down Rick.

"No, um. It's not a bad thing at all. I just didn't expect it. That's all. You girls look just a like, well if you changed your clothes Kate. Since Addie looks more fashionable. and it shocked me."

Gosh Rick. That was low. Just shut your big mouth, Rick thinks to himself as Kate turns to see him with hurt in his eyes.

"Yeah, well you don't know me Rick." Kate says as the anger starts to build up inside her. "You better get to lunch. Don't want to be rushing to eat and then being late for your next class."

"Yeah Rick." Addie says with a small smile as she keeps her eye on Rick.

"Yeah, okay. And, sorry again for knocking you over." Rick tells Kate.

Kate nods and takes Addie by the hand, leading her out of the office. Leaving a very dumb stuck Rick.

Rick did not expect that. Didn't have any clue. He had only known Kate for one class period and she already blew him away with her looks. She was the most breathtaking girl he had ever seen in his whole life. He had a number of girl friends in his past and they were all very pretty but Kate, she was just.. perfect and to see her twin was a shock. They look just the same, only Kate had curly hair and they dressed different.

Addie had the same chestnut long hair but instead of having Kate's curly hair, Addie had straight long hair.

You could tell that Addie was one of those popular girls that had everyone eating out of her hand. She dressed very different from Kate. Addie was dressed in a yellow tight, bright dress with red pumps. She had her hair all perfectly styled and her make up all done.

They looked alike but their personality was nothing close to being a like.

Rick just couldn't wait to get to know them.

This is going to be a great year.

* * *

"What the heck was that all about?" Addie says as Kate leads her out of the front door of school.

"What was what about?" Kate asks her sister.

"Just inside! That guy was hot! Why haven't I seen him here before? And why are we leaving school?"

"He's new." Kate says as she hands Addie the car keys. "You have to drive."

"Me? Drive?" Addie looks at her sister in shock. "You never let me drive! Why are we leaving school?"

"Just get in the car already and I'll tell you." Kate says frustration at her sister as they both get in the car.

"Okay, now tell me Katie." Addie says getting inpatient.

"Okay well, Rick is the new kid here and he was in my second block. After class I was going to lunch and I forgot my cell phone in my locker. I was rushing back to get it and as I came around the corner, I ran in to Rick and hit my head on the wall next to me. He walked me to the office to get checked out since I had a headache. And that's when you came in. The nurse said I shouldn't drive because I hit the wall pretty hard so that's where you come in. So drive."

"He's the new kid? Gosh. He is so hot! I would have loved to run in to him." Addie smiles while she pulls out of the parking lot while Kate rolls her eyes.

"Gosh Addie! Is that all you care about? Is boys? And by the way, I'm fine thanks for asking." Kate gives her sister a look.

"Hey! I care about other things!"

"Like what? I can make a list for you. Lets see, boys, clothes, party's, cheering, boys, boys, clothes, party's oh and did I mention boys?" Kate turns to her sister as she stops at a red light.

"Well it's okay to care about some of those things Katie, unlike someone who I know." Addie states as she gives Kate a funny look.

"Yeah well, I care about school, good grades, and getting in to a good college."

"And that's okay but Katie, this year you have been throwing your self at school and yeah, schools great and all but all you do is 'school'. Just take a little break. When's the last time you have been out with your friends?"

"I go out with my friends."

"Yeah not very much." Addie says and rolls her eyes as Kate just looks ahead to the road. "What about Rick?"

"What about him?" Kate turns from the passenger seat to look at Addie.

"You were so rude to him! He said he was sorry and all you do is nod and walk away."

"Addie, I wasn't being rude. I hardly even know the guy."

"'When you said, 'Yeah well, you don't know me', wasn't being rude?" Addie says as she pulls in to the Beckett house drive way.

"He pretty much was checking you out the whole time. He couldn't even talk! And he kind of made fun of my clothes."

"No, he didn't! All he was saying is that we have different clothes and were just, different. Besides, you should give him a chance." Addie turns the car off and looks at Kate.

"What do you mean give him a chance? I just met him not even an hour ago. Besides, you're the one who said he was hot. You go for him."

"Katie, I was wasn't the one he was looking at." Addie says as she grabs her bag from the back seat.

"Yeah well he would probably be with me for not even two weeks, get old of me and then go for you."

"What's that supposed to mean, Katie?" Addie gives Kate a hurt look.

"It's supposed to mean what I said. Everyone knows that you're the twin that always gets the guys." Kate says as she opens the door and jumps out. It was true. Even thought Kate and Addie were twins, Addie always got the guys handed to her because the way she dressed, acted and of course, since she was the head cheerleader.

Addie opens the car door and rushes to catch up to Kate. "Katie, wait." Kate turns around as she steps on to the front porch. "I don't get all the guys. You just don't give them a chance. You don't know how many guys look at you when you come walking in to school. Katie I know that's it's hard and all and what happened last year..."

"Can you just drop it?" Kate cuts off Addie. "Please?"

"Yeah whatever." Addie lets out a sign.

"Thanks." Kate says to her sister and walks in the front door.

* * *

"Girls! What are you doing here?" Johanna says when she sees her two girls walk in the front door and in to the living room.

"Katie ran in to this new, hot guy named Rick at school and she fell and hit her head so the nurse thought Katie should come home and get some rest. I drove." Addie smiles, happy that she got to drive, for once.

"Oh Katie! Are you okay?" Johanna rushes to Kate and puts a hand on Kate's head to look at it.

"Yeah I'm fine, thanks." Kate says and backs away from her mom. "Why aren't you at work?"

"I had to come home to grab a file I forgot here. Did the school nurse check you out, Katie?" Johanna looks to Kate and then to Addie.

"Yes. She said I should be fine. I should just get some rest. She didn't want me at school since I had a headache."

"So no concussion right?" Johanna says getting worried about Kate's headache.

"No mom, I'm fine. I'm going to go upstairs and take a nap, then start on my homework. I'll have make up homework so I don't want to be behind."

"Okay sweetie." Johanna says as she bushes a lock of hair out of Kate's face. "Take some Ibuprofen before you go to sleep."

"Okay." Kate states and heads up to her bedroom.

"Always doing her school work." Addie rolls her eyes and heads for the kitchen to get a bottle of water.

"You know Addie, you should be happy your sister is doing good in school. She could have chosen to just drop out of school after everything from last year. " Johanna tells Addie. She did think that her Katie worked her self a little too hard and could use a break in school but she's happy she didn't go in the other direction.

"Yeah I am happy but Kate needs to stop throwing her self in school all the time. She has no time for her friends and she's always staying up late studying or something. She doesn't even go out on the weekends anymore." Addie takes a seat at the kitchen counter as her mom grabs the file she came home to get and puts it in her bag.

"Yes, I get that. Katie does spend a lot of time on school but you know Katie, she really wants to get in to a good college and she's top of the class."

"Yeah but Katie never used to be this way. Yeah, she focused on school but she used to be more free. She went out with her friends more. Laughed more. She spent more time with me. Now, all we do is get in to an argument like we did today." Addie looks at her mom with sad eyes.

"I know sweetie. But we all know things have changed and we just need to work though them." Johanna looks at Addie and grabs her hand. "What did you girls argue about?"

"Rick." Johanna gives her daughter a weird look. "The new guy. The guy that ran in to Kate was kind of shocked that Kate had a twin and he said we looked just a like other than Katie and I's fashion and Katie kind of took it wrong, saying that I get all the guys because I dress better then her and I'm head cheerleader. It's not my fault that I dress the way I dress. I have always loved to dress up and Katie knows that. Heck, she used to be just like me before..." Addie trails off.

"Before last year, I know." Johanna gives Addie a comforting look. "But Addie, Katie's not that person anymore."

"I know. I guess I was just used to the old Katie, that's all."

"I know dear. Look, I have to get back to work and help your dad on this case but we should be home around dinner time. Make sure Katie doesn't do too much when she wakes up. I don't know how bad she hit her head, Okay?"

"Okay mom. I'll see you tonight." Addie watches as her mother kisses her forehead.

"Love you, see you tonight."

"Love you too." Addie tells her mom before she walks out the door.

* * *

Kate woke up to the sound of her phone alarm . Ugh, Kate thought. She only was asleep for four hours and she still felt like crap and now she has to get up and start on school work. First lets check Facebook.

Kate gets up and walks over to her laptop that was sitting on her desk across from her bed. She loaded up Facebook and, Huh.

'"Friend Request from Rick Rodgers."

Should she confirm it? Or not?

I mean, she just met the guy not even 4 hours ago and now he wants to be her friend? Well, when you really think about it, being a Facebook friend isn't really a big deal. Is it?

Confirm?

Or

Delete.

Confirm.

Kate hits the confirm button. It wouldn't hurt anything. Kate stays on for ten more minutes and is ready to get off to start school work when she gets a message.

Oh.

From him!

**Rick: "Hey Kate."**

Oh gosh. Should she message back? No she shouldn't. "Kate, get off and do your school work." Kate tells her self." But, he can see that she read it. Can't he? No, don't message back. Just get off and forget what happened with Rick today, you don't even know him. Kate thinks to her self. But you can't really get to know some one if you don't talk to them.

No, no no no no.

He will just make you fall for him than break your heart.

Kate logs off and walks to her bed and flops down on the bed. You did the right thing. Kate thinks to her self.

She lays there for a little while but she just can't take it anymore. She stands up and runs to her laptop and opens Facebook again. It won't hurt anything.

**Kate: "Hi."**

Hi? Really. Hi is all you say? No one says hi anymore Kate. Why didn't you just say 'Hey!' like normal people? Kate thinks to her self. But she gets a reply.

**Rick: "How are you feeling?"**

**Kate: "A little better. I just woke up from a four hour nap."**

**Rick: "That's good. I'm sorry. It's all my fault that you have to go home."**

**Kate****: "No, It's fine. I shouldn't have ran."**

**Rick: "I think we have learned our lesson. ;)"**

Kate didn't message back for a while. Did he just put a wink face?

**Kate: "Yeah, I guess. But I'm sorry I snapped at you."**

**Rick: "You didn't snap at me. And besides, I'm the one who should say I'm sorry. I'm the one who shouldn't have even said anything about you and your sister's fashion."**

**Kate: "Well I guess were even."**

**Rick: "Yeah so, can we just start over?"**

**Kate: "Start over?"**

**Rick: "Yeah, well we really didn't have a good start when we ran over each other today. So let's start over. I'm Rick."**

**Kate: "Hey, I'm Kate."**

**Rick: "It's nice to meet you Kate. :)"**

**Kate: "And it was nice to meet you too."**

**Rick: "So, I'll see you tomorrow?"**

**Kate: "Yeah, see you tomorrow."**

Kate walks and grabs her bag off of the floor next to her bed, walks back to the laptop and sits down. Rick never messaged back so Kate guessed he got off until an hour later she got a message back.

**Rick: "By the way, you looked breathtaking in that purple shirt and skinny jeans today. It's good on you. That was the idiot talking in me today when I was talking about you and Addie's fashion"**

Kate's breath hitched.

She has never been called breathtaking before.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

**Hey everyone!**

**Thanks so much for you love and all the reviews. It really means a lot to me.**

**Someone asked me in a review, what happened to Kate. I couldn't reply to you, since you were a guest but here's your answer,**

**I can't tell you. Do you really think I would tell you silly. ;)**

**You will find out later in the story what happens to her so for now, just enjoy it and keep guessing. **

**And here's chapter 3. I wasn't really sure about this chapter but I posted it anyway because I liked the last part. **

**Sorry for spelling/grammar mistakes. I have never been good at spelling.**

**Addie isn't in a lot of this chapter but once we get in to the story, we will be seeing more of Addie and Kate together.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Castle. Sad, I know**

* * *

"Addie, come on!" Kate yells standing by the stairs, taping her foot, getting inpatient.

"What's going on Katie?" Jim asks from the kitchen, reading the morning paper.

"I have to get to the school liberty to turn in a book before school starts and Addie is taking forever." Kate says as she walks over and stands beside her dad. "Addie, come on. Your going to make me late!" Kate yells for the second time.

"I'm coming, I'm coming. Just breathe Katie." Addie runs down the stairs and grabs an apple and water from the kitchen.

"Okay now, come on." Kate says and leans down to her dad to give him a kiss on the cheek.

"Why are you girls leaving so early?" Johanna says while walking in the kitchen, putting in her last earring.

"Katie has to turn in book at school so she's rushing me. Like always." Addie rolls her eyes.

"Well if you wouldn't take so long fixing your hair, I wouldn't have to rush you, Addie." Kate looks at her sister as Jim and Johanna exchange a look. This happened almost every morning. Kate would always be waiting on Addie since she always had to look her best for school and took hours. Addie's car was in the shop getting fixed and that left her with out a way to get to school so she had to lean on Kate to get to school.

"Okay, girls. Stop fighting and get to school." Johanna said.

"Were not fighting." Kate and Addie say at the same time and shoots their parents a look.

"Okay okay!" Johanna laughs and throws her arms up in surrender. There was always drama in the Beckett house when it came to Addie and Kate. "How are you feeling Katie?"

"Yeah Katie, your mother told me all about Rick. Do I need to beat this Rick guy up for knocking you over?" Jim gives Kate a firm look.

"Mom." Kate gives her mother a look.

"Sorry, he wanted to know why you girls were home early yesterday." Johanna says as she walks over to start the coffee.

"But Katie, is this guy something I need to worry about?" Jim stands and looks at Kate.

"No Dad, you don't need to worry about it. He was nice about it and it was really my fault." Kate rolls at her eyes at her dad.

"You sure Katie? Because I can knock him..." Jim starts but before he can finish his sentence, Kate is already talking.

"Yes, Dad. I'm sure. Okay well we will see you guys later." Kate says and starts for the door as Addie rolls her eyes and waves to her mom and dad.

"Okay girls, love you." Jim and Johanna say at the same time.

"Bye dad, mom." Addie says and grabs her bag.

"Bye guys." Kate says.

"So much drama." Jim says as the front door shuts.

* * *

"Yo, Kate!" Kate looks up from her book when she hears Javier Esposito call her name and sees Kevin Ryan right next to him.

Javier and Kevin have been best friends with Kate ever since they could talk, including Laine. The four would hang out all the time, nonstop and Kate and Javier were the closest. Kate and Laine had their girl time but Ryan and Javier were like brothers to Kate and Javier always knew how to help Kate even though he could be a little jerk sometimes. Javier was more manlier and Kevin had a soft heart but when someone messed with Ryan's loved ones, boy did he show a different side of him.

"Hey Kate." Ryan says with a smile.

"Hey guys," Kate smiles at the boys as they take a seat at the table Kate's seated at in the liberty. Kate had made it on time to the liberty while Addie had run off with of her friends. Kate had about fifteen more minutes before her first class. She had grabbed a book and sat down at the nearest table to pass some time.

"What are you doing here so early?" Javier eyes Kate.

"What are you guys doing here so early, Javi?' Kate shoots back at him.

"Javier wanted to see Laine and made me come with him." Ryan says while Javier glares at him with fire in his eyes.

"Hey, that's not true. I didn't just come early to see Laine," Kate gives Javi a look. "I um, I came to pick up a book," Javi says as he stands up and goes to a row and picks a book randomly off the shelf. "This.. This one. Yeah." Javier points to the book, next even looking at the title and comes back to take a seat next to Ryan on his left and in front of Kate.

"Smooth." Ryan says with a smirk on his face."

"Shut up Kev." Javier gives Ryan a death glare and Kate laughs.

"Javi, why can't you just fess up already and just admit that you like Laine!" Kate says.

"What are you talking about?" Javier tries to play it off cool.

Kate rolls her eyes. "Oh don't even go there. We all know that you have liked Laine for a very long time, but your too chicken to do anything"

"I have no clue what your talking about." Javier looks down to the random book in his hand and opens it to the first page.

"Hey guys." They hear a voice and look to Laine who is standing beside Kate. "Javi, why are you reading a romance book?"

Javier closes the book and looks at the front. The title says 'The Notebook.' "Oh. Um, It's for a friend. I'm checking it out for her so she can read it."

Laine eyes Javier. "And do I know this 'friend'?"

"Oh, did I say friend? I meant to say my.. my cousin." Javi says "Yeah my cousin wanted it."

"Ohhh," Laine draws out. "Kate," Laine says and looks at Kate. "Where were you yesterday? You went to get your phone and then you never came back. The nurse said you went home and we all texted you but never heard back from you."

"Yeah where were you? Ryan and I didn't see you and Addie in fourth block." Javier says.

Kate lets out a sign. This has to be bought up again. Just great.

"Um. Well, you remember the new guy Rick?" Laine nods as she take a seat beside Kate.

"Yeah, the cute one." Laine smiles as Javi shoots her a jealous look.

"The new guy, Rick? Isn't that the guy that was in our fourth block?" Javier asks Laine.

"Yeah, that one. he sat in the back the whole time. But anyway, Kate what about him?" Laine turns the attention to Kate.

"Well when I was getting my phone I was kind of rushing and I ran in to him."

"You ran in to him?" Laine says.

"Yeah but when I fell, I hit my head on the wall that was next to me so Rick thought I should go get myself checked out and he walked with me." Kate said and shrugs her shoulders as if it wasn't a big deal.

"And what happened next?" Kevin says, curious about who this Rick, guy is.

"The nurse checked me out and then she called Addie up to drive me and I went home, took a nap and did school work." Kate said, leaving the part out where Rick messaged her. They didn't need to know that. Laine would freak.

"So he just ran you over? What a jerk!" Javier says, trying to take up for Kate.

"No. No, Javi It's not like that. I was the one running and ran in to him. He was nice and made sure that I was okay. He even stayed in the office with me until Addie got there."

"Wait, so he met Addie?" Laine asked Kate.

"Um, yeah." Kate says to Laine.

'Well I bet she was over the heels for him." Laine says with a smirk. Laine wasn't really a big fan of Addie. Addie was too cheerful for her and in Laine's eyes, she thought she could be a little, well stuck up for her liking.

"Yeah, well we might need to get to class It's almost eight." Kate said as she picks up her bag and stands up.

"Okay see you in second." Laine says and walks away.

"See you Beckett." Javier says and runs up to catch up with Laine as Kevin gets up to walk to class with Kate. Kate and Kevin had first block together while Laine and Javier were in a class together. Second block, had Kate and Laine in a class while Javier and Kevin were together. They all had launch together but then third block had Kate alone in class while Laine, Javier and Kevin were together and finally, fourth block, they were lucky to have it all together.

"So Kate," Ryan says to get Kate's attention while they walk to their lockers, going for Kate's locker first. "I missed first block yesterday but a little birdie told me that you fell asleep again." Kevin gives Kate a knowing look.

"And who is that little birdie of yours?" Kate asked Kevin when she grabs her books, closes her locker and walks with Kevin to his locker.

"Like I would tell you." Kevin says and goes to grabs his book while Kate gives him a death stare. "Okay, Laine told me but I would have seen it anyway if I was in class."

"Yeah, let's just drop it okay?"

"Okay." Ryan smiles.

Kate and Kevin walk in to class and sit down in their seats. Mrs. Ross looks at Kate and starts walking towards her. Oh gosh, Kate thinks.

"Please don't say anything." Kate says to her self just as Mrs. Ross walks to her and puts a Dr. Pepper on Kate's desk.

"What's this?" Kate looks up to Mrs. Ross.

"Just if you didn't get any sleep. Here's some caffeine." Mrs. Ross whispers to Kate, winks and walks away.

* * *

First block went good other then Kate's caffeine high. She was a water and coffee kind of girl but she Usually she had her cup of coffee early in the morning. Never at school. She never drank soda.

Kate walked in to second block and spotted Laine.

"Dang, girl, You look awake!" Laine laughs as she watches Kate take her seat beside her with big eyes.

"Mrs. Ross gave me caffeine to get though first block but I think I got enough sleep last night since I had my nap. I don't think drinking that Dr. Pepper was such a good idea." Kate says right at the moment that Rick walks in and takes a seat.

"Hey." Rick smiles and Kate turns to look at him.

"Hi." Kate says shyly. But before he could say anything back, Mr. Peter was already talking.

"Good Morning class!" Mr. Peter says cheerfully. "You have to start on that project we talked about last week. I will putting each of you with a partner and you two will work together. It's pretty easy. You and your partner will be the teacher for the day and will be teaching your class and I. I will assign you and your partner a chapter to teach but I will do that tomorrow. I just wanted you guys to know what was happening. We will finish the chapter we have been working on today, and then tomorrow, I will pair you up with someone but this is not going to be a in school assignment. You and your partner will have to meet up after class or on the weekend to work and if you have a problem with that, please see me after school. You guys will have a week to work on it. Okay, lets get started."

Second block went by pretty fast. Kate was able to focus except for the fact that she would sometimes catch Rick eyeing her. She didn't know what was with this guy but for some reason, he seemed different from the other guys. But she couldn't really look in to that too much, considering she really doesn't have any clue who he is. It's just the way he was so caring. Making sure she was okay, staying at the office with her and messaging her. Most guys at this school would have just ran away, leaving her on the floor.

"Whatcha thinking about?"

"What?" Kate looks up from her locker. She was so deep in thought that she didn't even notice that Rick has been standing there for at least a minute just starting at her. "Oh, hey." Kate says and turns back to her locker to put her books up.

"You okay?" Rick watches as she tenses up. "You never messaged me back last night. I..." Rick says as Kate turns to face him. "I thought I might have said something wrong last night. I didn't mean to sound like a creep in my last message. I don't usually tell girls I hardly know that their breahta..."

"Yeah. Yeah I'm fine." Kate cuts him off and stops his rambling. "And, It's okay, thanks." Kate smiles.

"Wait, so you read the last message?" Rick says nervously.

"Yeah. I um, I read it but I forgot to message back. I... I had to do homework and get some stuff done." Kate lies. Truth is, she read it but she didn't forget to message back. actually, she had the message, chat box up the whole time and would glance every minute or so at the message, but was to shocked to even message back.

"Yeah, I saw you were online but I just thought.. I thought that I scared you off or something." Rick says. "Came on a little to strong." He adds.

"Oh," Kate closes her locker and starts walking, Rick hot on her heels. "No, not its fine. You didn't scare me off. All good." Kate says giving Rick a small smile.

"Okay good." Rick lets out a sign.

"So, do you have first launch or class?" Kate says as they pass the gym.

"I have first launch."

"Cool. Me too." Kate says as Rick smiles.

"Can I... um, can..." Rick shutters as Kate stops walking and turns to look at him. "Can I sit with you?" Rick asks.

"Um..." Kate hesitates, not wanting to get too close to this guy.

"I um, if not its fine!" Rick says quickly. "But I... I sat by my self yesterday but if you don't want me to sit with you, I can find somewhere else. I know you have your friends. I saw you talking to that girl today in second but since you're the only person I know here. I... I um..."

Kate cuts him off. "Rick," Kate laughs. He's cute when he's nervous. Wait no, don't think about that Kate! Kate thinks to her self. "Do you know that you talk a lot?" Kate says with a soft smile.

"Um, yeah. Sorry." Rick looks down and blushes.

Rick is usually really good at words. That's one thing he is good at. He always knows what to say, when to say it, and now to say it. But with Kate, he just keeps embarrasses his self.

"You can sit with me but we will be with my three friends. Is that okay?"

"Yeah, that's fine." Rick says with a smile as Kate takes off again to the cafeteria.

"So um, what brings you to New York? And why now? We have been in school for 4 months now." Kate says.

"Um, my moms an actress and she got a new job here in New York so we had to move." Rick answers.

"Oh. Do you miss LA?" Kate asks.

"sometimes," shrugs his shoulders. "We were only there for a year so I didn't really have that many friends."

"Do you move a lot?" Kate asks while they walk in the cafeteria.

Rick signs. "Yeah, my mom has been an actress ever since I was born and I have almost been everywhere it seems like. The longest I have stayed somewhere is two or three years.

Kate nods and goes to grab some water, then comes back to Rick as he grabs a tray and tries to hand it to Kate but she shanks her head no. "I'm not really hungry, but thanks."

"You sure?" Rick asks as he looks at how skinny Kate is.

"Yeah, I ate a big breakfast." Kate lies. "Are table is right there," Kate turns around and points to the back of the cafeteria where Javier, Kevin and Laine are seated. "I'm going to go sit down and just get your food and I'll meet you there."

"Yeah, okay." Rick smiles.

"Okay." Kate says and walks off to her friends.

"Isn't that the new guy Rick? Why were you pointing at us?" Javier says as Kate takes a seat.

"Yeah, I told him he could sit with us. He's in my second block, with Laine and he only knows me." Kate says and looks at the three of her friends shocked faces. "Why are you guys so shocked?"

"It's just not like you. What's up with this guy, do you like him?' Laine asked Kate.

"Yeah, Kevin and I can't even have any of our friends over here because of last year and then you just get to bring that guy over here that we don't even kn..." Javi says coldly but get's cut off by Laine.

"Javier Esposito! You shut up right now!" Laine yells at him.

"Sorry." Javier looks at Laine then at the hurt look on Kate's face. "Kate..." Javier starts but was interrupted by Rick.

"Hey." Rick says shyly at Kate's three friends then turns to Kate.

"Hey, Rick. Um, let's go outside and eat." Kate says as she starts to get up to stand.

"Kate wait, I'm sorry. I wasn't meaning to be rude. It just... came out." Javier tries to apologize.

"It's fine. Come on Rick. Let's go outside." Kate says and walks away with Rick.

Laine and Kevin turn to Javier. "Really Javi? Kate actually invites a guy to come sit with us and then you go and question her?" Laine says and moves over to hit him in the arm.

"Ouch! I said I'm sorry! It just came out and Laine, you said something to." Javier says as he rubs his arm.

"But I didn't say what you said! I didn't complain about Kate bringing him to our table."

"Javi, you just can't let things come out like that! You know that It's a touchy subject for Kate!" Ryan says.

"I know, I know okay? I was stupid but I'll talk to her." Javier said as he takes a bite out of his cheeseburger.

"Yeah, you better! For once, Kate asks a nice guy to come seat with us and now she ran off with him." Laine gives Javier a look.

"I know, but how can you just let her bring him over here like that! And then she just goes off!" Javi says getting fired up again.

"Javi, I know that its hard for you. Trust me, It's hard for all of us." Laine says as she looks at Kevin watching him nod. "But, It's a good thing that Kate met someone and Rick looks nice."

"Yeah, hint the word, 'looks'." Javier says and rolls his eyes.

"Just give him a chance, Javi." Kevin says.

"Yeah right." Javier says.

"Just please, try?" Laine says and takes Javier's hand in hers.

"Yeah, I'll try." Javier said.

Who could say no to Laine?

* * *

"Kate." Rick says.

"Kate, wait!" Rick yells trying to keep up with Kate as she walks though the halls of the school. Rick overheard the conversation in the cafeteria but didn't have any clue what they were talking about but whatever it was, It made Kate mad.

"What?" Kate says not stopping.

"Where are we going? Why aren't we eating with your friends?" Rick says as Kate goes for a door that leads out side and walks out.

Kate walks over to a table outside and sits down with a sign as Rick walks over and puts his trey down. "Kate, what's going on?"

"Nothing just..." Kate looks down. Should she lie or tell him the truth? She hardly even knows the guy and it would be too much for him. I would scare him away "I um,..." Kate pauses. "I just needed some air that's all." Kate says.

"It didn't look like it." Rick shoots back at Kate as she gives him a look. "Sorry It's just... I.. I heard what your friend said. I didn't mean to upset your friends. I didn't know that he would be that mad for me sitting with you but I.. I'm just going to go. You can go back to your friends. I'm sorry." Rick say's sadly and starts to grab his food.

"Rick." Kate signs. "I... stay. Please?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm not ready to go back in and you shouldn't have to seat by your self just because my friend and I had a stupid fall out. It's okay. And I'm sorry about Javi, there's um...There's a reason for why he got mad but I really don't want to talk about it so can we just talk about something, please?" Kate says.

Rick eyes Kate and then answers. "Yeah, we can talk about something else."

Silence falls over them. Both of them not knowing what to say.

"Um, what's your friends names?" Rick says, trying to start a conversation.

"Kevin, Javier and Laine. Laine's in our second block, Javier was the one who was talking and Kevin, well that's the other guy." Kate says with a small smile.

"Cool. that's cool."

"Sorry about your food, It's probably cold by now." Kate say's as she looks at Rick's untouched food.

Rick looks down. "Oh, It's fine. Wasn't that's hungry anyway."

The awkward kind of dies down a little and Rick and Kate fall in to small talk. Talking about movies, music, and shows. Before they know it, the bell is ringing and Kate's already getting up from the table.

"Well um, It was nice talking to you. It was...fun." Kate says telling the truth. It was good talking to someone different.

"Yeah it was." Rick says and gets lost in those brown eyes. He saw it again, the saddest in Kate's eyes. He saw it yesterday when he walked in to class. How could someone this beautiful, look so sad?"

"Well, I better get to class." Kate say, breaking Rick's thoughts.

"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay." Kate says walking off, leaving Rick to only think what could have made this girl look so broken.

* * *

"Kate, hey." Javier says once he walks up to Kate's locker. He felt really bad about how he acted to Kate at launch. When Kate don't say anything, he tries again. "Kate, I'm sorry."

"Javier, I need to get to class". Kate says and closes her locker.

"I know Kate, but just listen to me for a minute and then I'll let you go." At Kate's nod, he continues. "I'm sorry for what I said. I guess I'm just used to just the four of us and I'm... I'm worried about you and you're like a sister to me so I guess I feel obligated to look after you and we don't even know this guy. I'm not used to it you know?"

"Yeah, yeah I know but Javi, It's not like I'm throwing my heart out to him. Like you said, I don't know him and he just moved here, he needed someone to help him out around here. I know you want to look after me but I'm a big girl."

"I know but last year..." Javier starts.

"Yes, I know what happened and I'm just done talking that." Kate says and starts to walk.

"I'm sorry, okay? I just want to make sure you're okay." Javi says walking with Kate.

"I'm fine Javi, okay?"

"Okay." Javi says, not believing one bit of what she's saying and didn't want to push anymore. "So, you forgive me?"

"Yeah, I forgive you Javi, but I think you may owe Rick a apology. He heard you."

"Oh, yeah. I will thanks."

"I'll see you in froth." Kate smiles at Javier, but soon the smile fades.

She can only lie so much.

* * *

Rick walked in to his favorite class, English. He always loved writing and just lost him self in the subject. He wasn't really in to sports. He did football for a year, but quit and found him self coming home and writing for hours. He just wasn't a football guy.

Rick walked and sat in the seat that was assigned to him yesterday when...

Kate Beckett walked in. She's in his class again?

Kate walked over and sat in front of him, turning around to face him.

"I didn't know you were in this class?" Kate says

"Yeah, I didn't know you were in this class ether."

"Well I wasn't here yesterday, remember?" Kate said while taking her book out.

"Oh, yeah!' Rick says feeling embarrassed about what happened yesterday.

Kate turns back around as the teacher walks in.

Rick found him self staring at the back of Kate's head the whole class. She had the most perfect, curly hair he has ever seen. He always liked blonde haired girl's but Kate's hair was just perfect. He even got a smell of her to. But not in a creepy way. The teacher, Mr. Way, gave paper's to pass out and Kate had to lean back to hand it to him. She smelled of cheery goodness.

The class went by, the bell rang and he found his feet walking to Kate to her locker.

"Hey" Rick says as Kate jumps and turns around.

"Gosh, you scared the crap out of."

"Sorry." Rick laughs. "What class do you have next?"

"Um, I have Science with Mr. Frye. You?" Kate says and closes her locker.

"Me too!" Rick says, sounding too excited.

"Um, great." Kate says and rushed off to class.

"Hey, wait up." Rick said and walks in to class with her.

"Oh good, Kate you're back! I gave Rick you're seat yesterday since you weren't here yesterday." Mr. Frye says. "Rick, you can sit next to Javier over there." Mr, Frye points to the empty seat next to Javier.

Oh, great. Rick thinks as he walks to his seat and seats down with his head down.

"Hey, Rick." Javier says.

Oh, gosh. He is going to kill me, Rick thinks and he turns his head slowly to him. The four is all seated in the very back. Kate is on the far left side with Laine beside her on her right. Kevin is behind Kate, while Javier is seated behind Laine, leaving Rick beside him.

"Rick man, I'm sorry about today. I don't want you to think that I didn't want you to seat with us. I'm just.. Kate and I are really close and..." Rick cuts him off.

"Oh. I'm sorry, I didn't know that you and Kate were a thing." Rick said feeling disappointed.

"What? um no, Kate and I are NOT a thing." Javier laugh as Kate turns around to glare at him.

"Oh okay." Rick looks away.

"Yeah but anyway. I'm sorry about today, I don't know you so I shouldn't have be that rude." Javier says trying to be careful about his words, for Kate's sake.

"Oh, It's all good man." Rick smiles, looks at Kate and gives her a even bigger smile, just as Addie walks in and takes a seat in the front.

"You want to sit with us tomorrow?" Javier asked Rick

"Yeah, that would be nice. Thanks." Rick smiles

"So have you met Addie yet?" Kevin says from his seat.

Rick looks over Javier to Kevin. "Um, yeah I saw her with Kate yesterday." Rick says and shoots a nervous look at Kate.

"I wish he hadn't." Kate says load enough for the four to hear.

"Yeah, we don't really talk to Addie that much," Laine says."Let's just say, she's... different." Laine takes a look at Addie in the front who is chatting it up with friends. "By the way, we really didn't get to introduce our self's. I'm Laine, That's Kevin," Laine points to Kevin behind Kate "and then, that's Javier, beside you. And of course, you know Kate." Laine points to Kate and winks.

"Nice to meet you all." Rick says with small smile as the teacher walks in the front of class and starts the lesson.

Maybe I can fit in to this school after all. Thinks, Rick.

* * *

After class the guys and Laine ask Kate if she wants to go out for pizza but Kate declined telling them some other time and waving a fast goodbye to Rick. She just wanted to go home, do homework and go to sleep.

When she got home her mom and dad were still at work and Addie went to her friends house so that left Kate alone until her mom and dad got home.

She went up to her room, by passing the kitchen even though her stomach was screaming at her to feed it.

As soon as got to her room, she went in and made sure the door was locked and went to sit at her desk, turning her laptop on.

She did a little research for her science homework and then around five, she checked Twitter and Facebook. She stayed on Facebook for a little while then got a message.

**Rick: "Hey!"**

Ugh. Couldn't he just leave her alone? She considered just not him messaging, getting off and going to sleep but she just couldn't do that.

**Kate: "Hi."**

Really Kate? You say 'Hi' again? Kate thinks to her self.

**Rick: "Do you really think your friend, Javier hates me?"**

**Kate: What? Why would you think that? He said he was sorry."**

Rick really must have taken it hard, what Javier said.

**Rick: "I don't know. I have been to so many schools, and I never really fit in. I don't want your friend to hate me."**

**Kate: "He doesn't hate you, he looks out for Laine and I."**

**Rick: "But, what did he mean by he and Kevin can't have any of their friends at the table ? What happened last year?"**

Kate didn't know what to message back. She hardly knew this guy and now he is being nosy and getting in to her personal life.

Just when her fingers hit the keyboard to type, she hears the front door slam shut. "Katie, were home and we have Chinese food!" Johanna yells from downstairs.

"Coming!" Kate yells back and closes her laptop and runs downstairs.

* * *

After Kate finally gave her stomach what it wanted, it was already past nine and she told her parents she was going back to her room and they both wished her a good nights rest.

When Kate got back to her room she checked her laptop and It said she had three messages from Rick.

**Rick: "Kate?"**

**Rick "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked. It wasn't my place to ask anything and I will just shut up."**

**Rick: "Okay, before I shut up. I just want to say, thank you. For talking to me and letting me sit with you today. usually on my first day, or maybe the whole year, I sit by my self. Thanks, You're the first."**

Kate felt bad. He was just being curious and he had every right to feel upset about what Javier said because he must have not had that many friends since he moved so much.

**Kate: "It's okay, I underst****and you're curious but I just can't answer those questions, now. I hope you understand."**

Only three minutes pasted and he replied.

**Rick: "I understand. :)"**

They talked for a little longer, just about random things until It was a little past ten.

**Kate: "Hey, I need to go to sleep now, I have to get up early for school."**

**Rick: "Yeah, me too."**

**Kate: "I'll see you tomorrow."**

**Rick: "See you tomorrow. :)"**

Kate logged off of Facebook and made sure she had her things ready for school in the morning.

Changing in to shorts and a t shirt to sleep in and opening her window to get some air, Kate jumped in bed, not noticing the pair of eyes, across the street, looking though her window.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

**Hey my loves. Sorry, it took a few days to get get this up. I was planing on working on this chapter over the weekend but I went to my grandpa's house and was very busy.**

**Thank you for all your reviews! It means a lot.**

**As I said, I'm young and don't really have the best spelling and grammar so please, don't point out if I miss spelled one little word, or forgot to put one letter in a word. ;) I will spell check this and go over it and I may get someone to look over it but I'm not sure yet.**

**I'm trying my best and I'm really doing this for fun, not as a professional. But I do like your reviews. It helps me keep writing. :)**

**It isn't my best chapter, but stay with me and it's a short but I wanted to give you guys a little something because I don't know if I will have time to write for a while. :)**

**Hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Castle.**

* * *

It was dark. Too dark. She should be running but she couldn't. It hurt too much. The pain was so unbearable that Kate was stuck and couldn't get up. Her heart was racing.

Where was she?

Kate couldn't get up. She tried to, but something was holding her down. She tried to scream out, but nothing came out. She can't run, can't scream, can't breath. She's stuck.

It wouldn't stop. It just kept going.

Going, going and going. It won't stop. Why can't it stop? She needs to scream. She needs to breathe. It's too painful.

Is she just going to give up? Or give in?

She needs to be in control.

Kate's name was being called. Over and over again. She couldn't answer. She was too numb.

It needs to stop. Make it stop.

"Kate" The voice kept calling her. It was so far away. barely a whisper. "Kate," It called again. louder this time.

"Katie!" The voice yells as Kate wakes up with a gasp, her heart rate going up. She feels sweat on her forehead. She comes to face her mothers worried face looking back at her. It's not dark anymore, it's a bit lighter.

"Katie, are you okay? I heard you moaning so I came to check on you and it looks like you were having a nightmare." Johanna said.

A dream? Kate looks at her mom then takes a glance around. She's in her bed. It was just a dream.

"Katie?" Johanna asked when Kate didn't reply.

"Yeah, yeah I'm okay." Kate says as she gets up to get ready for school. "What time is it?"

"Around 6:30." Johanna says and watches as Kate walks in to the bathroom. "I made coffee for you when you come downstairs."

"Thanks, I'm going to hop in the shower. I'll be out soon." Kate said to her mom.

"Okay," Johanna pauses. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"About what?" Kate eyes her mother.

"Your nightmare, Katie. You know you can always tell me anything."

"Yeah, I know. Thanks mom. I'll be out soon." Kate gives her mom a small smile and shuts the bathroom door.

* * *

"Hey."

Kate turns around and comes face to face with the one and only Rick Rogers. "Oh, hi." Kate turns back to her locker to get her book out.

"I um, I waved at you this morning when you were walking in to first black and I was trying to catch up with you and called your name but you just kept walking." Rick says nervously. Scared that she really did hear him and just didn't want to talk to him.

"You did? I'm sorry. I just... I have been kind of zoned out all morning. Sorry." Kate said and closes her locker to face Rick.

"Oh, are you okay?" Rick asked Kate as he sees her tried looking face.

"Yeah I just didn't sleep very good, that's all."

"Oh okay. Well maybe we can walk to class together?" Rick says hopeful.

"Yeah." Kate gives him a small smile that doesn't quite reach her eyes and starts to walk.

"So who do you think Mr. Peter will pair you up with for the project?"

"Hopefully Lanie, what about you?"

"Um, I... I don't know anyone." Rick said and hangs his head down.

"Oh." It dawns on Kate now, that Ricks new here. How could she be so dumb. "I'm sorry I..."

"No, It's okay. Maybe, If... If you and Lanie don't get paired together, maybe we can." Rick smiles.

"Yeah, maybe." Kate says as both of them walk in to class and take their seats.

"Class, class. Please settle down. I need to pair you guys up."

The class becomes quiet and the teacher soon begin to call names out and their partners. Lanie got paired up with a girl named Abby. She wasn't too happy about that.

"Kate Beckett," Mr. Peter called out after half of the class was paired up. "You will be with... Rick." Mr. Peter smiles.

What? No. She couldn't be paired with Rick. It just couldn't be.

Rick turns to Kate with the biggest smile on his face. "Looks like were partners!" Rick said.

Their partners.

* * *

"What?" Kate says and walks away from her locker to the cafeteria, Rick right behind her.

"Well when class ended and we talked a little about our plan for the project, I um... I saw you talking to Mr. Peter. and I kind of over heard you guys." Rick said with a hurtful face as Kate stops in her tracks and turns slowly to look at Rick.

"You heard?"

"Yes."

"You did?"

"Yes, I heard Mr. Peter ask if you wanted to change partners. Is... Is that true? Because I'll change if you really want to. I thought that maybe, just maybe I would fit in and I was starting to like you! I thought that I would actually have a friend here, but I guess not. So um, I'll just go talk to Mr. Peter and I will be out of your way." Rick says and starts to walk away when Kate grabs his hand.

"Wait, Rick," Rick turns to give Kate a cold look. "That's not it, at all. I don't mind being your partner."

"Then what is it?" Rick asked as Kate let's go of his hand.

"I can't talk about it okay? It's too complicated."

"So are we parents or what? Because like I said we can just forget everything and I can talk to Mr. Peter..."

"Rick," Kate cuts him off before he can talk anymore. "I'm sorry. It isn't what you think. I just um... I always was paired up with Lanie so Mr. Peter was just asking if I was okay not being with her this time. That's all it was." Kate lies.

"Okay." Rick signs. "So does this mean that were still partners?"

"Yeah, If that's fine with you?" Kate asked.

"Yes, of course."

"Okay, let's go eat." Kate says as she walks off again.

Who was this mystery girl? Rick thought to him self.

* * *

Launch, Third, and Forth block went pretty fast. After Rick and Kate's little discussion, they went and got a seat with Javier, Kevin, and Lanie. Kevin started up a conversation with Rick and Javier pitched in too. Third and forth went as normal and Javier and Kevin were doing a good job at helping Rick fit in. At first, Rick seemed a little shy. Most likely since he changed schools so much. But then, he seemed to warm up a bit to them.

Before they knew it, the bell was already ranging.

Kate grabbed her stuff and as she was walking to her locker, she spotted her sister walking up to her with her two friends, Meredith and Gina.

"Hey, Katie!" Addie says as her two friends give Kate a dirty look.

"Oh, hey Addie." Kate says and turns to shut her locker door. "What's up?"

"Wellll..." Addie draws out. "I was thinking that I could take the car so us girls," Addie turns to look at Meredith and Gina. "Can go shopping, and I thought maybe Lanie could drive you home, since it would be out-of-the-way to take you home."

"Addie, you do realize that, that's my car, not yours. Why would I give it to you? Why can't one of you take your car?" Kate turns her attention to Meredith and Gina.

"Because, Gina's brother has her car and since Meredith's car crash, she doesn't have one. Please Katie?"

"No Addie, not this time. You go out all the time, get your own car." Kate says and starts walking off.

"Katie, you know It's in the shop getting fixed."

"Addie, I said no."

"Come on Katie, I'm sure Lanie won't mind giving you a ride." Addie whines and runs after Kate as she pushes the door open and walks out side.

"If I let you take the car, will you promise to be back by 7?"

"What are you? My mom?" Addie rolls her eyes.

"Addie!"

"Okay, okay 7 It is." Addie puts her hands out and Kate hands over the keys.

"Don't you dare crash my car!"

"Whatever mother." Addie said and walks off with her two friends.

"So how are you getting home now?" Comes a voice behind her as she watches Addie leave.

Kate turns around and sees Rick. "What?"

"How are you going to get home with out a car?" Rick asked.

"Oh, um. I'm going to get a ride from Lanie."

"Um, Kate. Lanies gone."

"Oh, I guess I'll walk home then." Kate says as she starts to walk out of the parking lot.

"Wait, I'll walk with you." Rick tries to catch up with Kate.

"No, that's fine. It's just a few blocks." Kate says picking up her pace.

"It's not a problem. My mom Isn't going to be home for a while so It gives me something to do. Besides, It Isn't safe for you to walk by your self."

"Really, Rick. It's fine. I'm a big girl. don't you have a car?"

"No. When my mom and I moved here, we couldn't ship our cars here so my mom just bought her one and I have to walk to get around until we can get me one. And we have already been walking a good bit, It's fine."

"Oh okay. Well, my house is probably out of your way so you really don't have to walk me."

"Why are you so stubborn?" Rick asked as Kate stops and turns to face him.

"Why are you so annoying?" Kate snaps back at him.

"You should not be walking by your self."

"You should not be following me."

Kate eyes Rick for a bit then speaks. "Fine, you can walk me home." Kate rolls her eyes.

They start walking again in silence for a while, just enjoying the quiet until Kate speaks up.

"I'm sorry."

Rick turns his head to Kate as she keeps her head down. "For what?"

"All you have been to me is nice and I just keep snapping at you for it."

"It's fine. I have been told I'm a little annoying at times"

"And noisy." Kate smirks.

"Yeah, a little." Rick said as Kate laughs.

They walk a little more until they come to a beautiful, white house with a wrap around porch. You could tell that Kate Beckett came from money.

"Well, this is me. Thank for walking me home."

"No problem." Rick smiles. "What's our plan for our project? We might need to meet up sometime this week after school or maybe over the weekend."

"Um, yeah, we could do that."

"What about tomorrow? We could go to my place. My mom won't be home so we can have some quiet, you know to get things done. My mom can sometimes be... a handful." Rick rolls his eyes as he looks at Kate. She looks a little hesitant. "Or we could do your place."

"Yeah um, my place might be better. How about after school? My mom and dad will be home, since they get home early that day but I'm sure they wouldn't mind."

"That sounds great." Rick said with a big smile.

"Okay, good, do you know how to get to your house from here?"

"Yeah, I'll just use my phone GPS to get back."

"Okay, good."

"I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, see you tomorrow." Kate says as she walks to the door and goes inside.

* * *

"Who was that?" Jim Beckett asked his daughter as he watches her come in to the front door.

"Who?" Kate asked.

"That guy that was with you?" Jim says and Kate walks past him to grab something to drink.

"That was Rick." Kate tell her dad.

"Rick? Who's Rick?" Johanna asked when she overheard her daughter, walking over to take a seat at the kitchen table.

"Rick's a new student. He's my partner for a project in second block." Kate says and leans against the counter, across the kitchen table.

"He's your partner? why didn't we know about this and why was he walking you home? Where's your car? where's Addie?" Jim says, starting to feel upset.

"Whoa, Dad. slow down. One question at a time."

"Sorry." Jim says and shoots Johanna a fast look.

"Addie wanted the car to go off with her friends. I was being nice and gave it to her. Rick didn't want me walking home alone so he walked with me." Kate says and walks around to the den to take a seat down on the couch, her mom and dad right behind her.

"Do you even know him?" Jim says coldly.

'"Jim," Johanna gives him a 'shut up look' "I'm sure Rick was just being nice, I'm glad she didn't have to walk alone. That was real nice of him." Johanna said and looked at Kate.

"Yes, I know him." Jim gives Kate a knowing look. "Okay, no I don't know him. We met on Monday. He's the guy I told you guys I ran in to but, I'm the only person that he knows and he just moved here."

"But, why are you partners with him, aren't you always with Lanie?" Jim asked and walked around with Johanna to seat down on the couch, next to Kate.

"I guess Mr. Peter knows that I was the only one that Rick knew so that's why he put us together. He pulled me over and said If I want to, I can change partners."

"So? Are you?" Jim asked and Johanna gave him a death glare.

"I sure hope not! Katie, please tell me that you didn't. That poor boy, he doesn't know any one."

"No, I didn't. It's only for a little while and besides, when he walked me home I told him he could come over after school to work on it since you guys will be home. I hope that's okay."

"Yeah, sweetie. That's fine!" Johanna says smiling.

"That's fine?" Jim says and turns to look at his wife.

"Yes, Jim. That's fine." Johanna gives her husband a look as Kate's phone starts ringing.

"I have to take this, It's Lanie." Kate said and gets up.

"Okay, sweetie. I'll call you when it's time for dinner." Johanna said to Kate as she nods her head and heads for her room.

"Jim!" Johanna snaps and hits her husband in the chest.

"Ouch! What was that for?" Jim asked and rubs his chest.

"You know how Katie has felt and then you go a question it? It's good she found someone new!"

"But he's a boy!" Jim says.

"Exactly! She can't be locked up every minute of the day. maybe this will be a good thing."

"But I just... I have a bad feeling about this."

"I know you do, but It's not like they are going to be alone. We will be home to watch over, but we have to give them a bit of space. Okay?"

"But..." Jim starts to say but Johanna is fast in cutting him off.

"No buts, just okay."

"Fine, okay. But they stay in the den." Jim says firmly.

"Fine, but you better give them space. This is the first time Kate has been the one to have a boy over in a while and even though It's just for school, I think It will be good for her."

"Yeah, I hope so." Jim lets out sign.

* * *

"Hey Lanie." Kate says as she walks in her room, shuts her door, and lays down on her bed.

"Hey girl, I was looking for you after school."

"Yeah, I was looking for you to." Kate says and rolls her eyes. "Addie my car and I was going to catch a ride with you but I had to walk home."

"Oh sorry sweetie, my mom wanted me home right after school to fix dinner with her for my family to come eat. Did you get home okay?" Lanie asked.

"Yeah." Kate signs.

"Okay, spell it." She demands.

"What? What are you talking about, Lanie?"

"You texted me 10 minutes ago to call you and you never call me. I'm always the one to call first. The only reason you would call me is to tell me something. I know you better then you know your self Kate. Now, tell me."

"Rick walked me home." Kate spells out in a hurry.

"Cute boy walked you home?"

"Lanie, his name is Rick."

"Yeah, I know but hes cute too."

Kate rolled her eyes even though Lanie couldn't see it. Her friend didn't hold anything back. "Yeah, and annoying, I told him I was fine walking by my self but he just kept walking, telling me that I'm stubborn."

"Yeah well, hate to break it to you Kate, but you are stubborn. I think that was very nice of him."

They stayed silent for a moment. Lanie waiting her out, knowing that Kate had something she needed to get out.

"I don't know what I'm doing, Lanie." Kate lets out.

"You're talking to me silly." Lanie lets out a laugh.

"No, I..." Kate pauses. "Mr. Peter told me if I wanted to, I could change partners if I wanted to."

"And?" Lanie pushes her to say more.

"I said no."

"So?"

"Lanie, I said no."

"I'm still not seeing your point here, Kate."

"That is the point, I said no. In any other situation, I would have changed partner's in a heartbeat."

"Because you like him." Lanie said.

"I don't know him."

"But you like him, Kate I'm your best friend. I know you."

"But It's not me Lanie. This Isn't me at all." Kate signs.

"It's the old you."

"What?"

"This is the old you. The Kate Beckett I know."

"Lanie..."

"No Kate," Lanie cuts her off. "This is the Kate Beckett I have known forever. And I don't get to see her very much and I'm not sure why."

"Lanie, you know why." Kate shoots back.

"Yes, I know for that reason but you can't shut your self off forever."

"I'm not."

"Yes, you are. A year ago you wouldn't even have a problem with this."

"But that was last year. Things change, you know that."

"Yeah, but some change Isn't good."

"Yeah, lets just drop it."

"Okay, Kate. But you know I love you, right? I just want to be there for you."

"I know Lanie,I love you too."

"When are you and Rick going to work on your project?" Lanie asked.

"Tomorrow after school."

"Hows your Dad taking it?"

"I over heard my dad and mom talking when you called. My dad wasn't too happy but I think it will be fine."

"Okay, well I have to go now but I'll talk to you tomorrow. You know, I just want what's best for you Kate."

"I know, and.. Thank you, for being there for me."

"I will always be there for you. I will see you tomorrow."

"Okay, see you tomorrow." Kate says and hangs up.

She stands up and walks over to her desk where a picture is sitting. She grabs the picture and looks at it, then throws it in the trashcan.

They were so happy.

Guess happy ever after doesn't really exist after all.

* * *

**Hope you liked it!**

**Please leave reviews. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

**Hey everyone! Guess what! You get to find out what happened to Kate soon. Yay! A few more chapter to go and you will know soon.**

**Sorry It took me so long to get this chapter but I'm having some family problems and this week hasn't been good at all!**

**I'm not sure if I'm happy or not with this chapter. **

**Just some back up story:**

**It's December, 2013.**

**Kate, Addie, Laine, Javier, Ryan and Rick are all 17 and they are in their thrid year of high school.**

**As you know, Johanna is alive.**

**Yes, something has happened to Kate but you will know soon what has happened.**

**Just be patient. :)**

* * *

Thursday, December 10th 2013.

Kate stood out side of 'Molly's Coffee Shop.' She shouldn't go in. She really shouldn't, but she got up a little late and didn't get to have her morning coffee. She needed coffee. She could just taste it now. The way it smooths down her throat on a cold, windy night. Even though it was morning, it still had the same effect. So she took a deep breath and opened the door.

Kate walked to the counter and ordered her favorite coffee. Her mom was the one who got her hooked on coffee. Her mom let her take a sip of her coffee when she was 10. Normal kids would have thrown it up, but not Kate. She took the rest of the coffee cup and downed it. She fell in love.

She grabbed her coffee and took a seat. The coffee shop was only a few blocks away from the school and she had about 15 mins to go by before she needed to be at school.

She just sat there for a while lost in her thoughts until she heard a voice.

"Hey, Kate!"

Rick's voice. Could she ever get rid of him?

"Hey" Kate looks up from her coffee and sees Rick standing in front of her clad in a pair of light jeans with a black, tight shirt and black tennis shoes.

"Can I sit?" Rick asked.

"Um yeah, sure." Kate hesitates.

"Okay, thanks. I'm going to get a coffee real fast." Rick smiles and walks off.

Kate watches him walk off, In those tight fitted jeans. Most guys at her school were all fit, with the abs and all muscles and it wasn't that Rick wasn't fit, because he was, but he wasn't like all the other guys. You could tell he worked out for sure but he wasn't to over the top. Call her silly, but she never liked guys that were tot fit. She couldn't stand guys that only thought about their body and It's not like she wants a guy who is 500 pounds but she liked guys who were more bold, and cuddly, just like Ric...

"Hey, you okay?"

Kate looks up and realizes that Rick was already back in his seat.

"Yeah. I'm good, sorry."

"No, no. It's fine." Rick smiles and takes a sip of his regular coffee, with two sugars. "Do you come here a lot?" Rick asked.

"I used to." Kate answers and looks down at her coffee.

"Used to?" Rick asked.

"Yeah, I um... I used to come here a lot but, this.. this is my first time being here in a while."

"Oh really? Why did you stop coming here?" Rick asked and took another sip of his coffee, takes one look at Kate and regrets what he just said. "I'm sorry. I'm getting in to your business again. You don't have to say anything."

"No, It's not that. It's just, um... It's..." Kate trails off.

"Complicated?" Rick asked.

"Yeah," Kate laughs nervously. "It's complicated."

"Yeah, I know complicated." Rick laughs.

"And why is that?" Kate asked.

"My um.. My mom had many boyfriends and as you know, I have moved to a lot schools so my life has always been busy and complicated."

"Oh. I'm sorry, I..."

"It's fine. Really." Rick smiles.

Kate smiles and the smile fades as she looks around the little coffee shop, memories flashing by her eyes.

"Everything okay?" Rick asked as Kate snaps her head back to him.

"Yeah, yeah. I just... I need to go. I'm sorry, I didn't realize the time." Kate says putting her phone in her bag.

"Oh, It's fine. Can I walk you?" Rick says, standing up with Kate.

"Well, I have my car so..."

"Yeah, that's fine. I'll just see you in class." Rick says walking off, Kate running after him.

"Wait, I wasn't done." Kate laughs. "I was going to say that, I have my car so I could give you a ride if you want."

"Yyyes." Rick stutters and Kate lets out a small laugh. "I mean yes, that sounds great thanks." Rick said with a clear voice.

"Okay, come on." Kate says and walks to the car with Rick on her heels.

* * *

"Thanks for the ride." Rick says and gets out of the car.

"No problem." Kate said to Rick and walks around the car to meet him as Laine walks up to them.

"Hey girl, hey Rick..." Lanie trails off and gives Kate a look. "What are you guys doing?"

"I ran in to Kate in Molly's Coffee Shop and we had coffee. She gave me a ride here." Rick says with a smile on his face.

"Oh, is that true?" Lanie asked and looks at Kate with a knowing look.

"Yeah." Kate replies. "And I have to get to class." Kate says already walking off.

"Yeah, me too. I'll see you guys in second." Rick gives the girls a smiles and heads off.

"Soooo..." Lanie draws out.

"Don't even start, Lanie!" Kate snaps at Lanie and walks in to the front door.

"He just ran in to you?"

"Yes, Lanie and he asked to sit with me. He doesn't have a car so I offered him a ride. That's all."

"Oh? Like you 'just' offered him to sit with you at launch?"

"Yes... wait you make it sound like it was a bad thing." Kate says.

"Oh, It's not. I'm just surprised."

"What? being nice surprises you?" Kate asked as they stop by her classroom.

"No. I'm just... I'm happy that you guys are getting closer." Lanie smiles.

"Laine, I was just helping him out."

"Just keep telling your self that, Kate. Keep telling your self that." Lanie laughs and walks off.

* * *

School went pretty fast for Kate. Rick sat with the group again during launch. Rick was a charmer. Javier and Kevin took a liking to Rick and they were getting along more and more time they spent with each other.

Lanie kept shooting looks at Kate every time she would laugh at one of Rick's jokes.

Fourth block went by pretty fast to. The group had a substitute teacher so they got to talk a little more.

Kate said goodbye to Laine and promised to call after her study date with Rick and walked out of the building door to the parking, noticing Rick leaning against her car.

"Better be happy I don't have an alarm on my car." Kate said and looks at Rick, his back pressed on the car, as she walks to the front of the car and throws her bag in the back seat.

"Sorry." Rick says nervously and walks beside her. "I just assumed that I would ride with you since we had our study thing today."

"Yeah I know. I was joking, Rick." Kate laughs.

"Oh, good." Rick let's out a small laugh.

"Katie!"

"Oh no." Kate signs as she watches her sister run up to her.

"Katie? I thought it was It was Kate?" Rick asked with a laugh.

"It's actually Katherine. Family calls me Katie and friends call me Kate." Kate mumbles to Rick and he nods as Addie stops in front of them.

"Ready to go?" Addie asked her sister.

"Ready to go? I thought you were going with Gina to her Dad's house?" Kate asked.

"Not today, mom wanted me home today. Something about me being out too much." Addie rolls her eyes and shoots a look at Rick.

"Well um... Rick and I are partners for a project so he's going to ride with us."

"Ohhh..." Addie rolls her eyes and smiles at Rick.

"Well, you can sit in the front with Katie." Addie winks at Kate and hops in the back seat.

"Okay." Rick laughs and takes a seat in the front with Kate.

"Okay, so my dad can be a little..." Kate trails off.

* * *

"Protective." Addie adds from the back seat when they pull in to the driveway.

School wasn't that far from the Beckett and most of the ride was silent between the three.

"Yeah, he's a really nice guy and all but he just gets a little protective of us." Kate says.

"I think I can handle it." Rick says.

"Welcome to the Beckett house." Addie sings and hops out of the car.

"Your sister is... something." Rick laughs and watches Addie walk in to the house.

"Yeah, we have the same face but yet, she's the pretty one." Kate said looking at the front door.

"What do you mean?" Rick turns to face Kate.

"She um.. She's known as the popular girl in school. Dresses like a super model everyday."

"That doesn't make you any less than her." Rick says softly.

"Yeah well, you don't know her, or me."

"I don't need to know her or you to know that she Isn't any better than you. You may be different but you're the pretty one to." Rick said as Kate snapped her head up to him.

"But that's not true." Kate says and looks down at her hands.

"Kate, I.." Rick starts to talk but gets Interrupted by his phone. "Sorry, It's my mom. She has to work tonight and said she would call me after work." Rick signs.

"It's fine." Kate lets out a sign and opens the car door.

* * *

"Just remember Rick, my dad is very protective and he might come off a little rude but trust me, he's not really that mean. He is very protective of Addie and I. Especially me."

Rick steps up on the porch with Kate in front of door. "I think I can handle it, I have had to deal with my past girlfriend's, dad for a while so I think I'll be good," Rick winks.

Rick was right. His last girlfriend Hannah, had a crazy, no joke dad. He dated her for a year and her dad never got used to him. Rick tried everything to prove that he was good for the mans daughter and finally, he made a little progress and her dad and him were on the same page until Hannah cheated on him and moved across the sea.

"Rick, I'm not your girlfriend." Kate pulled Rick out of his thoughts and by the look of Kate's glare, she wasn't happy about his statement.

"I never I just meant that I think I can handle it."

"Sure." Kate laughed and opened the front door and came face to face with her mother.

"Oh!" Johanna jumps back and almost falls, being caught ease dropping on her daughter. When Addie came in, she told her mother that Rick would be joining them. Even though Johanna already knew that Rick would be coming here this afternoon, she had been very inpatient about meeting this guy. She saw them sitting out in the car and thought, having a little peck wouldn't hurt. But she wasn't fast enough to get out of the way when they entered the door. "Hi, Katie."

"Hey mom. Um, what are you doing?" Kate eyes her mom while Rick hangs back a few feet behind Kate.

"I was just.. I was about to go get the mail." Johanna smiles, trying to cover up that she really was just checking up on what was taking them so long to come in side.

"Dad gets it every morning." Kate gives her mom a curious look.

"Oh yeah! I forgot!" Johanna laughs it off. "Well, aren't you going to let the boy in?" She says and looks back at Rick.

Kate looks back at Rick who is still standing outside the door.

He's polite, Kate thinks.

"Rick," Kate waves him in the door and turns to her mom. "This is my mom, Johanna."

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Beckett." Rick walks up and smiles while handing out a hand to shake Johanna's hand.

"Oh come here." Johanna takes his hand and pulls him in for a tight hug. Rick didn't expect it at all but managed to recover and put his arms around the woman. "It's very nice to meet you, Rick. Why don't you two kids take a seat in the living room and get started on your school work, while I go grab you guys a snack." Johanna says as she pulled back from Rick and gave them two a big warming smile as she walks out of the room.

"Your mom is really sweet." Rick turns to Kate and smiles.

"Yeah, she's pretty great. Now, let's go get started."

* * *

"Okay, so we have chapter three and it looks pretty easy. I'm thinking about doing it all on power point on the board. I think everyone will do that since It's the easier thing to do and then when we get up there, we can just take turns reading off the information and we can just..." Kate trails off when she looks up to Rick. While she was talking, he had got lost in her eyes and couldn't quite focus.

"Rick?" Kate calls out.

"Yeah?" Rick smiles.

"Did you hear anything that I said?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Rick! You need to focus on the work, not me."

"I was focusing!"

"Oh really?" Kate rolls her eyes. "Well then, what did I say?" She asked with a glare.

"We have chapter three, which is an easy chapter. You want to do power point since everyone else is doing it. When we get up there to teach the chapter, we will take turns reading it off." Rick says with a smirk.

Kate huffed out a sign.

"I'm just good with details." Rick winks at Kate right when Johanna walks in with a bowl of chips and some water, Jim behind her.

"Hi Katie." Jim walks to Kate to give her a kiss on the head and turns his eyes to Rick as Kate does the same.

"Hi. Um, Dad," Kate gets her dad's attention. "This is Rick."

"Rick, this is my dad Jim."

Rick stands up and walks to Jim with an outstretched hand as Jim takes it and gives it a firm shake. "It's a pleasure to meet you, and thank you for letting me come here to work with Kate." Rick gives him a smile.

"Yeah, no problem." Jim let's go of Rick's hand and smiles.

"Okay well, your dad and I," Johanna turns to her husband. "will be upstairs if you need us." Johanna looks at Kate and smiles as she grabs Jim's arm to pull him away.

"Okay, thanks for the snack." Kate smiles.

"Yes, thanks Mrs. Beckett, Mr. Beckett." Rick throws a smile at the two and Jim and Johanna smile and walk off.

"Wow!" Comes a voice from behind Kate and Rick as they turn their head.

"Huh?" Rick asked Addie.

"Dad was actually nice to you. You must have done something right." Addie laughs at Rick and plops down on the chair across from where Kate and Rick are sitting on the floor with their books open.

"Mom must have talked to him." Kate rolls her eyes.

"Hey! Maybe it was just me?" Rick asked the twins.

"Um, no definitely not." Kate says and turns back to her notes.

"So, whatcha guys doing?" Addie asked.

"A project for second block." Kate answered.

"Oh can I help?"

Kate snaps her head and eyes Addie. "You? Help? Since when do you like school work?"

"I just thought, maybe I can help you guys out."

"No, Addie. Were good thanks." Kate says and turns back to her book.

"Rick?" Addie calls out and stands up. "If Kate gets too boring, you can always come to me and I'll help you with the project." Addie says and grabs a chip out of the bowl.

"Um..." Rick looks a Kate as she gives him a look. "Thanks? I guess." Rick says as Addie walks off, not sure if that was the right thing to say with Kate looking at him like that.

"You are not letting Addie help you on this." Kate says matter of fact.

"What's the big deal? She was just being nice."

"No, she was not being nice. She was flirting with you. She hates school work."

"Oh, come on Kate. "

"Rick, I know my sister okay?"

"You're jealous!" Rick grins.

"What? No! I'm not."

"Yes, you are."

"Rick." Kate says with a glare.

"Yeah, yeah sorry. Let's get back to work."

* * *

Rick and Kate worked for over an hour, writing notes for the chapter they had to present for class.

"Okay, well I think we should call it a day." Kate looked at Rick.

"Oh." Rick looks down disappointed. He really didn't want to go home. He would be coming home to an empty house since his mom's new job required to stay late at the theater. She got a new part in a Broadway show and was working 24/27 which meant Rick hardly saw her. He really wanted to stay but instead, he said, "Yeah."

Rick went to close his book but stopped when a voice shouted out to him from the kitchen. "Rick? Do you have to be home anytime soon?" Johanna asked and walks to them sitting on the floor.

"Um," Rick cast a look at Kate.

"No, not really." He answers.

"Great! Jim and I have to go out for a while and I thought I would just order the girls a pizza to share, you can stay as long as you want." Johanna says cheerfully.

"Yeah sure." Rick smiles. "Well, If It's okay with Kate." Rick turns to Kate and gives her a questionable look.

Um..." Kate paused and looked at her mom and Johanna gives her a nod. "Why not."

"Great! I'll go tell Addie and order it, then your dad and I will be off. "Johanna smiles brightly and moves to the kitchen to grab the phone.

"Are you sure?" Rick turned to Kate. He really wanted to stay with her some more, even if it was just for a little while. He didn't want to in pose on her though, considering they just met three days ago.

Kate closes her book and looks at Rick. "Yeah, It's fine. It saves me for having to spend time with Addie." Kate laughed and then takes a look at Rick's hurt face. "I'm kidding, Rick. It's fine."

Rick let's out a sign and smiles, relieved that she was just joking and not using him just so she wouldn't have to spend any time with her sister.

* * *

Johanna called for the pizza, while Jim made sure that Addie kelp an eye on Kate and Rick and told her to call him if she needed anything.

The pizza came by and all three teens sat on the couch. Addie on the left, Kate in the middle and Rick beside Kate, on the right. They all sat down and ate the pizza in silence.

"So Rick..." Addie trials off and eats her last bite of pizza. "Have you ever been to New York before?"

"Um, yeah. actually, I was born here but moved because of my moms work. She got a new job here so we moved back."

"Oh cool! Did you have friends here before you moved?"

"No, I didn't have many friends. I haven't been here in a while."

"Did you miss being here?" Kate pipes up.

"Yeah, I always loved living in the city." Rick says with a smile towards Kate.

"Were you from here? Manhattan?" Addie asked.

"Yeah." Rick says to Addie as she puts her water down and stands up.

"Well, I'm going to go take a shower and call Gina." Addie says to her sister and turns to Rick. "It was nice having you here. You should come over another time." Addie smiles at Rick and winks at her sister, as Kate rolls her eyes.

"Yeah, It was nice." Rick smiles and watches Addie wave and walk off to her room. "I should get going now." Rick turns to Kate and they both stand up. "Thanks for letting me stay longer." Rick grabs his books and puts them in his bag.

"No problem." Kate smiles and walks with Rick to the door.

"Do you want to come here again and work tomorrow, same time?" Rick asked.

"Yeah, that sounds fine." Kate said and Rick smiles.

"I'll see you tomorrow." He says and opens the door.

"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow. " Kate gives him a small smile and watches him walk out the door. "Wait!" Kate yells after him and he turns to face her. "I forgot I drove you. How are you going to get home?"

"I'll just walk. It's only five minutes down the road." Rick smiles.

"Oh, you live that close?" Kate asked.

"Yeah." He says. "Until tomorrow, Kate." Rick says with a smile.

"Why can't you just say Night?" Kate asked with a funny face.

"Because until tomorrow sounds more, hopefully." Rick says and walks off, leaving Kate with a small smile on her face.


End file.
